l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Shara
Hida Shara was a Crab Clan Magistrate. Friendly Traveller Village In 1158 Doji Kazo used Mantis-built warship to transport troops and take the Friendly Traveller Village in a swift attack. Friendly Traveler, by Rich Wulf Shara, the commander of the crab forces there, was quickly supported by the influent Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, who swore his fealty was with the Crab, protectors of the Yasuki. Shara did not know that Jinn-Kuen shortly after sworn allegiance to Kazo, as the Yasuki was a family commanded by a Crane-born daimyo, Yasuki Hachi. Way of the Ninja, p. 63 IShara prepared to face Doji Kazo in battle to retake the village. The battle was interrupted before it began by the arrival of the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi. He began negotiations that ended with Crab and Crane sharing control of the city. Yasuki Peacekeepers Shara was appalled by the crime and banditry that had come upon Friendly Traveler Village and formed the Yasuki Peacekeepers to combat it. The Peacekeepers were a group of magistrates with the goal of keeping order and guarding Friendly Traveler Village. Four Winds, p. 17 Scorned Shara's reputation fell just as quickly as it rose. After negotiating peace, some scorn her as a coward, or even a Crane conspirator. Shara was the official magistrate and lord of Friendly Traveler and had the authority to settle all disputes within its grounds. Shara had vowed to herself that despite what her critics might think, she would continue to labor for the greater good of Rokugan. Secrets of the Crab, p. 82 Third Rise of Iuchiban In 1166 Shara and Hida Daizu were part of Hida Kisada's forces, in his seek of Iuchiban in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. Four Winds, pp. 117-118 Namika's Death In 1166 Yasuki Namika was murdered in Sunda Mizu Mura. Conspiracy, by Shawn Carman Shara swore the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, she would find the assassin. Hida Shara (Web of Lies flavor) Winter Court - 1168 In 1168 Shara and Yasuki Miliko came to Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo to make marriage arrangements with the Doji family. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer She had a torrid romance with his fellow Emerald Magistrate Doji Asuki, which had sparked rumors that they might soon marry. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 Hunting Kokujin Shara became aware of the threat posed to the Empire by Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus. She assembled a “strike team” with the goal of first seeking the advice of Togashi Mitsu, the Oracle of Thunder, and then hunting down and destroying the Dark Prophet. Besides herself, the other planned members of the “strike team” included Hiruma Todori, Hitomi Vedau, and Asako Meisuru. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 7 The group Shara sent was under the command of Osami who finally found Kokujin's lair in 1169. After his revolutionaries were slaughtered the mad Ise Zumi was eventually killed by his student Bayushi Shinzo. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman Test of the Emerald Championship - 1169 Shara was angry that Hiruma Todori declined the opportunity to participate in the Test of the Emerald Champion this year. He offered his invitation to the Kaiu family, who selected Kaiu Hisayuki. The arrogant Hida Daizu was another Crab contender. The Test of the Emerald Champion: Between-Round Fiction Snippets Destroyer War In 1171, the Destroyers invaded Rokugan, breaching the Carpenter Wall where Shara was stationed, beginnig the Destroyer War. During the ensuing fight many Crab died under the gaijin metallic demons. The First Lesson, by Robert Denton Spider infiltration of the Sparrow Clan Shara met with Suzume Kenta, the sole survivor of an attack on his unit, to learn what he knew, but instead found him to be a haunted man with a shattered mind. Only then did Kenta hint at what had happened in Sparrow lands. Shara commanded him to tell her everything. It was not known if the Crab took measures against the Spider infiltrated in the Sparrow after the war ended. External Links * Hida Shara (Dark Allies) * Hida Shara Exp (Web of Lies) Category:Crab Clan Members